


Practically Married

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/F - Category, M/M, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has pre-wedding nerves and needs Blair's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Married

## Practically Married

#### by Marion

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/marion/>  
  
Thanks go to the usual suspects for their help and encouragement.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Oh, Blair. I just don't know if I can go through with it!" 

"Of course you can. You love him. This is just pre-wedding nerves." 

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't marrying into the family Ellison! You know his father. He's all country clubs and string pulling. Where do I fit into that?" she wailed. 

"You're not marrying Bill Ellison." 

"No. Thank God!" 

Blair smiled. "Then why are you worried? You love the son, not the father." 

"Yes... of course." 

"You want to go to bed with him, wake up with him for the rest of your life?" 

"Yes of course." 

"You can't imagine life without him? In fact, the mere idea of leaving him chills you to the bone?" 

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Yes, oh yes. I do love him, Blair. I love the little twitch he gets in his jaw when he's uncomfortable over something. I just want to kiss it away." 

"Whoa! Too much info there, Sal." 

"He's kind, protective and supportive. I know he'd make a great dad if we have any little Ellisons." 

"Yes, I'm sure he would." Blair put his hand over hers. "Just remember all that. You are marrying the son. And if anyone objects, they can just go and fuck themselves." He paused and screwed up his face. "Now that's an image I don't want in my brain. Bill Ellison, fucking himself!" 

Sal roared with laughter as Blair hoped she would. "Thank you. You know you are a great match-maker." 

"Me?" 

"You. You brought us together. And if those kids do happen along, you'll be a great uncle to them." 

"Uncle?" 

"Well, yeah! You and Jim are practically married, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, we haven't made it official and only a few know that we are a couple." 

"So that would make you my unofficial in-law-to-be." 

Blair laughed. "I guess it would." 

Sal's eyes softened. "All that talk about wanting to wake up with him the rest of your life, that's you and Jim isn't it? You soppy romantic, you!" 

"Okay, yes, I admit it. Although the thought of taking some scissors to his white socks has occurred now and again." 

Sal laughed out loud. Then she leaned her chin on her hands. "I'll lend you the books on babysitters, diaper changing and all that." 

"Gee... thanks." 

She laughed again. "Come on, Uncle Blair. Let's go and put our men out of their misery wondering what we're up to." 

"You know, I am beginning to pity Stephen." 

* * *

End 

Practically Married by Marion: marion.sherringham@ntlworld.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
